Christian and the Fortune Teller
by CyLebi
Summary: Christian desides to leave to London, but a street psychic tells him something 'interesting' about his next life. *first M.R fic ^.^*


Christian and the Fortune Teller  
  
*First Moulin Rouge fiction, idea thought while being bored on the school bus. The best part is near the end, I added a little twist. ^.^"  
  
~`*`~  
  
'How long has it been?' Christian thought to himself, looking out the window at the sky, the people below, and the once extraordinary windmill of the Moulin Rouge. That once-famous nightclub, dance hall, bordello, whatever you wanted to call it, was now only a big structure blocking the view of the horizon. 'How long has it been since she died in my arms…my only love…'  
  
It has been a year or so after Satine's death, the memories of her still rushed through his mind. His room was littered with bottles of Absinthe and pages of his story, even his look was different than everyone knew of him, a naïve sensitive poet to a depressed, alone soul. All he would do was sit near the window, memories of happiness, love, and laughter just fading away, death and despair filling in. He wished he could just kill himself right now, and join his love in the Heavens, who would miss him anyway?  
  
Today was strange. The sun was bright, and not a cloud was in the sky. People were out talking, looking at the works of Bohemians, or the few that were still around. The revolution faded, many of it's 'Children' were drunken and wasted by now. Christian stood outside his apartment door, cleaned up a little and holding his typewriter case and suitcase, filled with his clothes and his story. He walked outside, the sun blinding his eyes. They had to get used from being in the dim room of his. He couldn't live with the memories anymore, he wanted to go home. Home…London, what would his father think? 'My father was right', standing outside the Chambres Le Journee (Forgive me, I forget what it was called, I think it was that but spelt wrong) ,'I was crazy of coming to this village of sin'  
  
~`*`~  
  
The street was busy, strangely busy for a Sunday. Musicians, painters, even some writers were out, just to have a franc or two. Poor souls of the Bohemian Revolution. One of the Boho's out caught his eye. It was a young girl, looking nineteen about, sitting at a small table with a stool at the other end. Her short hair was black as night and were dark green eyes placed on her olive colored face. She wore loose clothing, a similar look of a gypsy. She was at a table, looking at the crowd with and, with an assuring smile, was looking right at Christian. "Would you like a fortune told?" , she said to Christian in a sweet, persuasive voice.  
  
"Um..no thank you, I really have to get going", he replied, wanting to get away from the village of sin and memories.  
  
"Go? Go where? Go back to your home in London where people will think of you as crazy?"  
  
He stared, "How…how did you know I was from-?"  
  
"Ah, I know much more, my dear Christian. Sit down, my tellings are not that long. By the way, my name is Melina" She nodded and smiled again, watching him set his things next to him and sitting on the small stool. He rested his hands on the table, palms up.  
  
"Um, how much will this cost?", remembering he had no money.  
  
She laughed, "If I like you I make it free."  
  
"Oh…okay"  
  
~`*`~  
  
"Now, lets see here…" Melina began to read his palms, "you came from London, I have said that already. Heh, your father you were crazy, coming here during the Bohemian Revolution."  
  
"He did", Christian commented, "I guess I am crazy for coming here…"  
  
"Ah no, you weren't. When you came here you had dreams. Dreams of following truth, beauty, freedom, and love. Toulouse even called you the 'Voice of the Children of the Revolution' because you had a strong belief in love, did he not?"  
  
"Yes, he did. I never really see him again though. Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"I'm sure he's with his pimp friends, being that happy drunken dwarf that he is" She giggled, "Now anyway, where were we? Ah yes…he brought you to the Moulin Rouge. A crazy place that was. You fell in love there, too."  
  
Melina looked at him, sighing at his sad look, "Oh, I'm sorry if I had brought a memory back. Yet the love is interesting. You fell in love with the main courtesan, Satine. The beautiful Sparkling Diamond. Sad how she died, in your arms, at the end of the greatest show ever, rose pedals bedded the floor. A true love ends like that."  
  
"That love was never meant to happen." , Christian began to think negatively, "At the peak of it all she dies. It was all my fault"  
  
"No, it was not. She died of a sickness, not you. Life is strange, so is love, happiness, fate even."  
  
"Fate…" ,he wanted to get up and leave, right now,…no, maybe a few more minutes, then he would leave. Her sayings were true, anyway.  
  
"Would you like to know anything else?"  
  
"How am I going to die?", he just had to ask.  
  
"Death…heh, death is also strange, you know. If you would've stayed in your apartment, you would commit suicide in about, oh, and hour or so. Go back to London and you would die of a sickness three years from now. But, stay here, and you will die simply of old age, with your love still in mind."  
  
Christian was speechless. Maybe he shouldn't leave, stay here with a memory of love, maybe be in love again. "Thank you. I enjoyed my time with you, everything you said was true", he put a weak smile and stood up, nodding his head and grabbing his bags to go back to his room.  
  
"No wait!", Melina stopped him from grabbing his last bag. "There's something else…"  
  
"Something else?" He sat back down slowly, resting his hands on the table again.  
  
"Yes…", she smiled. God, how could he resist, "I haven't even talked of your next life, this is were I truly show my stuff. This might even make it free."  
  
~`*`~  
  
She grabbed his hands again, rubbing her thumb against his palms, "Now lets see. The year is…1971…"  
  
"1971?"  
  
"Yes. The world is different from now. Inventions are being made, like a box with pictures, so people ALL over the place can see! And a small rectangular shaped box that music comes out of!"  
  
"It needs no discs?"  
  
"Its powered by electricity and a little metal thing sticking out from it."  
  
Christian seemed more interested now, "what else?"  
  
"I can't spoil the future that much, you know. Anyway, the year is 1971, and I believe the month is…March. Yes, March. We are in…Scotland, I think."  
  
"Scotland? What am I doing there?"  
  
"Its your new life. So, you were born in this country of Scotland."  
  
"What's my name? Do you know?"  
  
She closed her eyes, "Hm…ah, Ewan.."  
  
"Ewan?" , he looked confused and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Yep. E-W-A-N, Ewan."  
  
"Weird name…"  
  
"I think it sounds nice," She laughed a little, "Now, let me see more into it and, ah here we go. You're going to be famous."  
  
He liked the sound of that, "Famous in what?"  
  
"Acting. You are going to be in movies, these big plays that are seen all over the world! Romantic comedies, dramas, horror, adventure and action! Even…" she began laughing yet again, "well, even something that I'm sure if I say it might sound strange. Lets just say something that should remain in a private place than in these movies…"  
  
All Christian did was blink at the thought, finally getting what she meant, "Oh my goodness! I'm I really going to do THAT?"  
  
"Not for many, I think just two of them. Now…this is were it gets a little interesti-"  
  
"Wait," He stopped her, "Do you know what happens to Satine? Where is she going to be?"  
  
"Satine? Oh..yes. Hm, not much of her I see. I know her name is Nicole…"  
  
"Nicole. Sounds better than mine…Ewan…", he still thought of his name, laughing a little at its sound. "Is she an actress?"  
  
Melina smiled, "Yes, she is. Well, back to you now. It is now 2001. The new millennium. Everything is different from now, SO different that I can't even explain it. Anyway, its a summer month. A movie is out in the theateres."  
  
"What does this have to deal with me?"  
  
"This movie, you see, has a very interesting title…."  
  
"W-what is it? What what what?" He was anxious to know.  
  
"…Moulin…Rouge…"  
  
He nearly fainted.  
  
Melina continued "Yes, set in 1899 to 1900 about a poet, who comes to Montmartre to write about Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and above all things Love! And the poets name…"  
  
"is Christian…"  
  
"Yes…", she couldn't help but smile at his still surprised look, "and Nicole, she plays a courtesan, the Sparkling Diamond…"  
  
'She has to be lying!' Christian thought, 'out of the millions in the world I would meet Satine again!'  
  
"You, you have to be kidding! Me and Satine, we meet again?!"  
  
"In the future yes, but it is only once, you are married you know."  
  
He ignored what she said then. He was so happy now. "Thank you! And this is all true, correct?"  
  
She smiled, "Of course, you follow the right path and all of that which I said is true."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you! I now know that I will meet her again!"  
  
He stood, up grabbing his bags, the smile still on his face. Melina leaned the stool against the back of a building behind her, watching Christian walk away with a new thought in his life. She smiled, "Another satisfied customer…"  
  
~`*`~  
  
"Ewan…what a weird name…."  
  
The End 


End file.
